narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dan Takagari
is a master assassin turned rogue. Born and trained as his households, The House of Sakura Trees, former inline for head assassin, Dan lacked any sort of childhood. From when he was old enough to accomplish his first assassination till he reached his hundredth murder, Dan lived a cold and relentless life. He was trained by his grandfather, who mastered all Ten Steps, while his sister studied under their father. It is rare for one to grow close to Dan as he feels emotions and human affection is a Shinobi's true weakness, yet his greatest tool for manipulating others. For this he simply introduces himself as Takagari rather than Dan as well as completely abandoning his birth surname despite it holding incredible royal power. For him, Takagari fits better for his overall skill in assassin. Also leading to him rather being known as an Assassin then a person. Dan has little to no connections to his childhood, nor does he care. He abandoned his father and twin sister on a whim that living under someone's rule bored him. Cursing his sister into a life of hatred. Even his allies are susceptible to him either betraying them to accomplish a mission. Dan's current goal is unknown, however, as he continues further down his road, his name continues to grow large with a one hundred percent success rate. Dan Takagari is an incredible assassin. Choosing to focus on stealth, speed and hand to hand rather than long distance battles, Dan's reputation as a Shinobi has excelled that of previous generations. As a true shinobi, Dan managed to erase all traces of his former life. Making it impossible to track down his family or home. Some say he is a demon sent from hell to avenge those who suffered. While others talk of him causing suffering. One day he appeared, and everyone who saw him since then, either died or suffered a horrible accident. With such a large skill set and success rate, Dan works more for hire rather than a committed village position. No one is worth his loyalty. Not even his own blood. From his first assassin, no one has seen Dan's true face. As he prefers to walk with it covered in bandages. To keep his enigmatic aura, Dan only travels at night. If a target calls for a day operation, he moves through shadows. Food, bathing and other human needs are accessible during darker hours as well. Dan's true family is one known far and wide for producing top-notched Assassins. He carries their crest upon his back, alerting those who he does grace his presence with that he holds powerful blood within himself. As of now, No one knows who Dan Takagari is. His name is only known through rumors as the Phantom. Dan's assassination capabilities revolve around self-augmentations and shadowy movements. Rather than ostentatious and conspicuous attacks, Dan combines his extreme mastery of Body Flicker Technique with his talents in taijutsu and kenjutsu to create Ten Deadly Steps which are designed to kill all without notice. What makes him so dangerous is that, he can attack before a shinobi could cast their ninjutsu, aiming to literally disarm. Dan's skill with Body Flicker Technique caused those who survived his attacks to refer to him as a Maboroshi (幻, Literally Meaning; Phantom). Dan has a specific style of Kenjutsu which resembles Iado without Bushido. Mixing Shinobi with Samurai, Dan has become a warrior without code. Leading to his epitet as the Legendary Hoshii (糒, Hoshii), a depraved Samurai. Those two names are not his only titles. Hundreds have developed over a short amount of time. He prefers to leave at least one witness in order to ensure his legacy continues. Dan's unsurpassed mastery of Body Flicker has also earned him his most famous title, Dan of Afterimages (,) or God of The Unseen (,). Appearance Ja'far.600.1454338.jpg Ja'far.600.1525590.jpg Ja'far.600.1587180.jpg Ja'far.full.1622050.jpg Ja'far.600.1587869.jpg MAGI-.The.Labyrinth.of.Magic.full.1619530.jpg Personality Background Current Arcs Movies and Appearances Abilities Dan is nothing more than a legend, a spoken word told to bad children at night about a Silver-Haired Phantom that would kill those who did not finish their vegetables or listened to their parents. Dan exist through spoken word. Absolute fear. Those who are blessed with his presence tremble while speaking of it. And at most, only vague descriptions follow. A silver haired demon. Red-Eyed monster lurking shadows. An assassin who killed a man while he walked a busy crowd. Dan was created to be Kenizuru's ultimate assassin, as well as The House of Sakura Trees greatest head. And he slowly, despite his rogue status, approaches hat expectation. Dan transformed a simple specialty into a monstrous mastery. One not seen since previous generations. And so, his phantom alias is spoken all over. Some believe him to be nothing more than a horrible story. They lack any true evidence of his existence. Because he belonged to The Land of Iron's noble clan, The Shinobi World holds no physical record of him. He is an utter mystery unable to exist in this realm. And it is something Dan holds onto with pride and strength. But through his legendary status he gains a plethora of opportunities daily. Hundreds if no thousands wish to contract the Silver Haired Phantom, and even offer him permanent positions as an ally.......... As a former Noble, Dan still holds incredible power in the Land of Iron.... In terms of power and ability, Dan is simply a child birthed only every three hundred years. His primary specialty is physical power, especially speed and agility. With such a heavy focus on speed, Dan yearned to achieve a higher level of conditioning.... Intelligence Chakra Control Dan is a warrior who never waste Chakra.... Body Flicker Technique Mastery Dan's entire arsenal revolves around drastically enhancing this simple yet extremely versatile technique. A technique which allows basic shinobi to reach near instantaneous speeds, usually accompanying a puff of smoke. However, Dan adopted and increased the Body Flicker Technique to levels that far surpassed Shinobi of previous generations. Near instantaneous became instant. Through his extreme levels of chakra control, Dan can use the Body Flicker Technique in a continuous manner or in short rapid burst. Both methods crucial in his infamous Ten Steps of Ama-no-mihashira. Dan combined his Body Flicker with weighted training to increase both his bodies physical resistance against high-speed damage as well as his overall speed when in use. He also carefully circulated his energy for better control of his speed, increasing it beyond basic levels to levels that match the Shinobi world's greatest instant movement technique. Using his body flicker allows him to move at speeds which can lose eyes blessed with godly perceptive abilities. And since his base speed is already incredibly high, flickering turns Dan into something unreal. Dan can isolate his body flicker to specific portions of his body through careful chakra regulations. Vitalizing a specific portion leads to high speed kicks, punches and weapon based attacks where a specific portion of his body acts at a incredibly higher pace. A two kick combo appearance is really four to six deadly strikes all done in a quick succession. A barrage of attacks becoming a Gatling gun of punches. Weapons thrown at speeds which go unseen by the naked eye. And at such speeds, an after-image usually follows. Creating an illusion that the afterimage is his real attack, when in truth, Dan attacked seconds before. Even those who nearly eliminate their natural brain delay fall victim to this illusion. Dan's true attack actually occurs seconds before those who witness it actually register it. Lightning imbued warriors are far under Dan in terms of of speed. Dan uses all these feats for a variety of purposes. When chased, he can suddenly change direction leaving an afterimage to continue his path while he himself changes trajectory. Dan's sheer speed without body flicker allows him to run on water without aide of chakra. Combat against Dan turns into a one-sided barrage of ruthless attacks. His stealth is incredibly increased while moving at high-speeds. He is able to flicker throughout a village without being detected. By the time the village sensors are able to detect his entrance, he is already halfway within. Simply put, Dan's speed is impeccable. Dan's ability to isolate his flicker to specific parts turns him into an animal on all fours. High-speed movement also leads to high-speed combat. His hand to hand skills are focused on confusion. Masking his real hits within afterimages. Because of his incredible speed, Dan rarely has to block. Instead his Body Replacement Technique allows him to switch places with nearby objects or even an afterimage. A sick practice Dan has is to switch places with an ally or an enemies ally. Both parties taking seconds to realize what happened, when it is too late. Dan crafted a couple of new arts with his Body Flickering Technique. The first involves using chakra gathered at his feet to create air-jumps. Small pulses to effortlessly dash on thin-air. Small pulses of air spreading from his initial point, he becomes a demon hunting for his prize. His second art, and one of his most feared, uses his unique form of Killing Intent. At such a speed, he can fool his opponents mind into thinking he is where he once stood. Manipulating its five senses to see, hear, smell, taste, and feel his presence at that location. Dan can actually stand behind his opponent before they realized he actually moved. Usually done by stabbing or grabbing. Taking this step further, Dan can appear in multiple locations and his opponent will fool themselves into believing he is there. As an Assassin, it allows him to literally divert their attention to the wrong location. Another art formulate through his body flicker is his Level Zero skill, Chigaeshi no ōkami. As a warrior who uses weaponry rather than hand seal forged techniques, Dan realized that a Shinobi's greatest weakness was their hands. So he crafted a technique which allows him to throw knives at incredible speeds and precision. The goal is to keep Shinobi from forging any sort of seals and movement. He isolates his flicker to his arms which increases the overall speed exceptionally. He is able to damage a shinobi's hands seconds before they start their technique. Ten Steps of Ama-no-mihashira Dan's favorite use of the Body Flicker Technique involves his Ten Steps of Ama-no-mihashira. Each step is a simple attack or movement capable of being performed on its own. However, he can combine each step to create a string of attacks. A combination of unpredictability to confuse his opponent. Each step is an increase in speed, meaning he has to remain focused mentally and physically. Just as a dance, one slip up can ruin his chain. And for that reason, Dan has only reached a Five-Step Combo. He refers to his flicker as Ground Level or Step Zero (ゼロのステップ, Zero no suteppu). From Step Zero, Dan can move onto any of his First Steps. His First Step (第一歩,Daiippo) often hold a goal of forcing an opening or maneuvering around his opponent. A majority of his first steps will release an after-image from pure speed. But these after-images are intangible and will fade out of existence in a matter of seconds. The purpose of his after-image is a decoy. Attacking or counter-attacking his after-image while Dan truly attacks from above, behind, below or his targets side. He can also use first-step to feign attacks and force allies to handle one another through false aiming. First Step allows Dan an excellent boost in deflection and evading. He is able to dodge weapons and attacks that move at incredible speeds. Playful yet strategic patterns lead enemies confused and lost at what his unpredictable dance will end with. First Step follows Burst rather than Continuous. Flashes, rush, sudden increase, it is a concept that shocks an opponent like a lion's sudden pounce. And with a burst of speed, Dan's own evasiveness and attacking power increases exponentially. Whether he uses it with a weapon or not depends on which he step he takes. Some steps use a weapon as a deflection, while others prepare for an execution strike. Without weapons, Dan's First Step involve his unique style of Soft martial arts. An art that resembles the Hyuga's very own Gentle Fist. He chooses to attack his opponents pressure point as a method to physically disable, knock unconscious or even kill. Dan's first steps are through sheer-speed followed by a sudden flicker. Dan continues his chain with Second Step (第二段階,Dainidankai). Second-Step is modeled with an intent to kill. When using a sword, his First Step involves holding the handle of his sheathed blade as he maneuvers. And right before attacking, drawing his sword with a powerful attack capable of sending tree blowing gust in every direction. His second step is graceful. A slash to either ones stomach or neck. His second step is lethal, and after a sudden burst from his flickering body further boosting his attack. At such speeds, his sword is capable of cleanly slicing through metal. His second step is a terrible step to waste, a principle he believes wholeheartedly. And such, he aims for a kill when using his second step. Unlike his First Step, each step can be continuously used. A chain of second steps could lead to an army of slit throats or gashed stomachs and guts. If he is unable to go for a kill, for example a person managed to prepare for his second step by already knowing his First Step, Dan's second step is also used for disabling targets. Multiple slashes to one's tendon as a method of removing physical movements. Or incredibly quick attacks to one's eyes or face, any sort of depravity of their sense and physical ability. Without a weapon, Second Step moves beyond First Steps soft style fighting. It becomes Hard, meant for incredibly heavy damage. Bones fractured, cracked and once ripped out it's socket. Attacking a weaponless Dan in his second step is a foolish move as it gives him an opening to remove his attackers limb. Dan refers to his Third Step (第三段階, Daisandankai) as a leap. This is because his Third Step requires charged energy. Which he usually uses his second step to acquire. But if he simply charges his energy before using a first or second step, he is able to initially begin with a Third Step. A feat which ends a battle before it begins. More of an execution technique, is rare for enemies to survive his third step techniques. They revolve around a combination of precise chakra control and immense speeds. His attacks are charged while moving at speeds gathered from his Second Step. At a certain point, he attacks and releases his gathered energy in a variety of ways. Some of his attacks have devastating effects such as shockwaves, phantom cuts and actual severing able to travel incredible distances. But his Third Step's main purpose revolves around unimaginably large attacks, such as massive summonings, large constructs and objects. There are different forms for his third steps execution. Some are elegant and revolve around fluid motions while others are rough. Few are flashy, and even less noisy. It is said that his Third Step Techniques are faster than a Kirigakure's Shinobi who mastered Silent Killing. Few have followed a Third Step Execution, and none have blocked. Although not impossible, it is extremely rare. Although a majority utilizes exquisite stances that begin and end with a sheathe and resheathing, some are simple strikes that attack without honor. Dan is able to use third step techniques using his own body, in which case they are more cruel and brutal. Sheer speed to turn his body into a weapon. Some include ripping out a Shinobi's eyes, heart, organs and limbs. Others are for absolutely breaking an opponent. Fourth Step (第四ステップ, Daishidankai) Jut as stairs lead to a level, his Ten Steps has a halfway point known as his Fifth Level. Perhaps his strongest current level, it is one he is greatly feared for.... Komagiri (細切り,Komagiri): Komagiri is a series of attacks, slashes, swipes, lethal motions that become impossible to block when used with his fifth level. It is capable of breaking through Shinobi's strongest defense with utter ease. What makes Komagiri such a dangerous technique is that Dan combines it with his speed. Meaning a blinding barrage of attacks from multiple directions. Followed by him stopping shortly behind his victim. It is a moment in which his opponent has to realize that their body has been sliced to pieces by his incredible motions. Dan is able to use Komagiri with both his body and any sort of weapon he may possess. He can use Komagiri to slice through a persons substantial body. And through a blade-like fighting style, Dan ultimately transforms Taijutsu into kenjutsu. Even his blunt attacks such as kicks become incredibly sharp, able to effortlessly cut through diamond and crystal as if paper. With a suburb mastery over his Fifth Level, but still nowhere near complete, Dan is able to increase his range of Komagiri. Meaning although his weapon or body missed, there is a nearly invisible distortion that acts as a razor blast. Although invisible to a naked eye, one can see where space is distorted. As of now, Dan's Komagiri can reach to levels that rival the size of a Tantō. But there are have been stories of Senbonzakura warriors creating Komagiri of greatswords and even once, a bunch of wires that attached to a warriors fingers. Musou (無想,Musou): Musou is really a side effect of Dan's fifth level technique. Because it uses a principle of rapidly shifting through dimensions to rip the current space, Dan can postpone his returning shift to gain a level of intangibility. From this form he is able to slip through physical objects which exist in this current dimension. He is able to achieve a very simple attack used during his fifth level activation. It involves shifting his arm or weapon into a different dimension followed by shifting it back into this layer rapidly. And as stated, since two objects cannot exist in the same space, his targets mind is automatically pierced by his fingers. He can use this principle to grab someones inner organ and hold it in a way that is not a death kill. Komagiri is mostly used on a persons head. Musou can also allow his own body to become intangible. Musou is also a very useful technique against shinobi who can shift their body into a different spatial area. When activated, Musou acts as a regular physical attack. A Musou infused punch no longer damages one innards but becomes a simple punch. Musou is also very useful against an opponents substantial body. Even if they are an element, they can feel him as if he is touching their physical self. A very painful experience overall. Musou is unique as it is his only attack in which he controls his spatial slicing to slow it down. Meaning he can retain intangibility for an indefinite amount of time, as his body will automatically return. Instead he decreases the rate in which his body shifts. Something only Musou is allowed. Assassination Mastery Physical Prowess Dan Takagari is a powerful user of taijutsu. Although he prefers his own unique variation of Dim Mak, Dan's taijutsu mastery is due to his incredible speed and immense physical attributes. Dan's body is a speedsters body, one meant for quick and free movement. His agility is so that he can dodge attacks, and perform immense acrobatic feats with an incredible ease and efficiency. He can move from one movement or motion to another instantly and from surprising formations. Such as swinging, balancing, flipping and other imaginative motions. Acrobatically and Gymnastically, his feats fit perfectly with his level of speed. A sense of balance that challenges that of a cat, he can walk on tightwire while juggling and reading. All of his extensive acrobatics has lead to an unsurpassed level of dexterity where he can control all of his limbs. Precise mastery over his movements and muscles, able to keep his aim on the most unstable of surfaces. Although he lacks physical strength that equals his other aspects, Dan's body is durable. Able to take a beating and survive numerous painful experience. Within or externally, he is able to sustain himself in battle. Dan's body, to accompany his amazing acrobats, is extremely flexible. It is almost as if he lacks bones. Twist and turns that should be impossible to a man his size, it helps for situations calling for speed. As an assassin, Dan's father trained him to increase his reflexes. This involves lessening the lag time between his mind and body. Because he is moving at such a speed, Dan's reflexes are top notched. Able to act on instinct, his body reacts subconsciously before he consciously registers it. If a sword flies towards him at incredible speeds, his body will automatically move him from danger, even if he did not see it consciously yet. It also helps for when he is sleeping as his body is trained to react to certain conditions subconsciously. Dan uses his incredible control of chakra to increase his eyesight. To levels of that of a falcon, he is able to precisely see with an unbelievable level of clarity and perception. It helps with his hunting, as he can pick out a target from long distances. Dan underwent massive training where he combined weighted exorcises with his Body Flicker Technique as a method to increase resistance. With such a heavy resistance while moving at said speed, his muscles grew exponentially. Without Body Flicker, Dan is still incredibly fast, if not the fastest. As he focused primarily on speed, Dan is said to have surpassed fellow speedsters Minato Namikaze and Shisui Uchiha. And because his speed relies on free base movement rather than a strict formula anchor, Dan is able to achieve a wider range of feats. His speed is his defining traits. Even without Body Flicker, Dan's speed is enough to appear instantaneous. Shinobi alike confuse his movements with teleportation. He is known as someone who prefers to attack before an opponent has a chance to weave jutsu. Dan uses his speed to create a blitz style of battle. Rapid strikes, followed by his steps and afterimages. His speed can create intangible and even tangible clones of himself without aide of chakra. However, these clones usually freeze in his last movement of their creation as they are created through burst. Dan's continuous speed can reach levels that become impossible to follow. Dan's speed is combined with extreme levels of acrobats. To accompany Dan's speed, his reflex's are top-notch. A brain delay is a variable to various humans. But at average, it usually takes eight seconds for conscious thoughts. Dan, alongside his speed training, sharpened his mind in a way that he acts on instinct rather than conscious thought. This means he is able to react to things at an inhuman pace. Almost instantly his body formulates a plan to protect him and his target. He was able to deflect a flash bomb through a cleverly thrown Kuani. But with such a power comes a greater damage. Dan's body acts subconsciously. Meaning it lacks a moral voice. If its best way of protection or evasion involves harming a friend or ally, Dan will do so. It is for this reason Dan is set on remaining emotionally distant. But his subconscious based reaction timing also plays in roles in which he is unconscious or not consciously aware of a danger. If his body senses something, anything amiss, it will automatically react. A sixth sense that goes beyond chakra. It also helps with his high speed movement. Moving as fast as he does, Dan needs to be able to maneuver without harming himself. Such as landing and turning, his body can react and carry its purpose. Although he focused primarily on speed, Dan has a level of strength that is worth mentioning. May not be devastating, but it is enough for him to slice through constructs much larger than he. Giant steal walls and even people fall victim to his weapons. . Kenjutsu Master Bukijutsu Stats Relationships Quotes () "I am not someone you should take lightly..." ()"Do you want to lose that hand?" Trivia * Dan Takagari's last name is a play off his enhanced eyesight, a common trait found within the Falcon family, in which his name is based off. * Dan absolutely hates bad puns. * Dan's kill count is one of the highest within Naruto so far. * Dan is still a virgin. * Dan's Databook: ** Dan's favorite hobby is counting money. ** Dan has no bounty. Even as a successful Assassin, those who place his name within that book usually disappear. ** Dan wishes to fight Shisui Uchiha ** Dan's favorite food is Nigiri while his least favorite is anything with Wasabi. His favorite drink is Sake. ** ** Dan's favorite words are "Disgrace" (不名誉, Fumeiyo) and Accident (異状,ijou) * * * * * * References